Recuerdos de Agosto
by Ann Snow96
Summary: Momentos malos y buenos, todos son válidos para formar recuerdos que nos harán reír o formarán un nudo de rabia en nuestra garganta. Y eso Zeref lo sabe muy bien, porque agosto es el mes en el que tiene los recuerdos más bellos, y en el que planea seguir creando más recuerdos imborrables, junto a ella.


**Recuerdos de Agosto.**

 **Disclaimer:** Los adorables personajes que aparecen aquí no son de mi propiedad, pertenecen al Señor Hiro Mashima.

 **═•-⊰❉⊱•═•⊰❉⊱•═•⊰❉⊱**

 **❦ Parte 1❦**

La recuerdo perfectamente. La conocí en una tranquila mañana de agosto, mi hermano pequeño y yo estábamos correteando por el jardín cuando un auto rojo se detuvo en la casa de en frente y quitaron por fin el letrero que indicaba que estaba en venta.

Luego de eso, jamás podré olvidar ese par de brillantes ojos verdes que bajaron del auto, junto con esas rubias ondas de cabello que parecían bailar al ritmo de sus piececillos descalzos, y cómo todo ese conjunto mágico era adornado por una radiante sonrisa, la más encantadora que hubiera visto nunca antes, y la que creía vería después jamás.

Una segunda niña bajó tras ella, se tomaron de las manos y siguieron a los adultos dentro de la casa, eran los nuevos vecinos.

Aquella vez, Natsu tuvo que darme con el balón en la cara para recuperar mi atención. Puede que en aquel tiempo solo haya sido un niño, pero desde que vi a Mavis Vermillion por primera vez, una especie de cosquilleo gratificante había aparecido en mi pecho.

Solo Dios sabe, cuantas me quedaba mirando por la ventana de mi cuarto esperando a verla y lo extraño que me sentía cuando ella aparecía y me saludaba con una sonrisa. Si ahora me siento estúpido por haber cerrado precipitadamente las cortinas cuando sucedía eso, imagínense en esos momentos, mi corazón parecía una ametralladora.

Al poco tiempo me di cuenta de varias cosas. Mavis era adoptada y aunque su actitud maravillosa lo oculte todo, las marcas en su cuerpo no desaparecían tan rápidamente como ella hubiese deseado. Siempre veía a la otra niña, Zera, ir al colegio, pero Mavis nunca asistía.

Me propuse firmemente a hacerme amigo de ella, lo bueno es que mi madre estaba plenamente de acuerdo y juntos ideábamos planes para llegar hasta ella sin que fuera castigada, porque todas las veces anteriores tuve que ver después que una nueva marca aparecía en su cuerpo.

Un día fui expresamente a su casa decidido a regalarle uno de mis zapatos, que aunque le quedarían enormes, al menos tendría ya unos a dónde meter sus piececillos. Luego de verla descalza incontables veces, había tomado aquella resolución. Sin embargo yo, un pequeñajo no sabía que Mavis se quedaría sin cena y encerrada en el ático por eso.

Sin embargo, una noche azul antes del día de navidad vimos al padre de Zera marcharse con una bolsa a sus espaldas, caminando en la calle iluminada por las luces de los adornos de navidad.

Nadie lloró su partida, tampoco nadie lo extrañaría, porque desde la falta de su presencia los aires en la casa del frente y la niña de cabellos dorados comenzó a ir a la escuela.

Cuando ocurrió eso, me sentí realmente contento, Mavis y yo nos hicimos muy cercanos mediante pasaba el tiempo, la empezaba a conocer mejor. Supe que adoraba la miel y que odiaba a muerte tener sus pies encerrados en zapatos "He estado sin ellos por mucho tiempo, y ahora no me siento libre si los uso" decía a menudo con un gracioso mohín en la cara, lo que irremediablemente me hacía sonreír.

Uno de los recuerdos más persistentes es el de aquella tarde calurosa, cuando Zera llegó junto a mí, desesperada, pidiendo ayuda para Mavis, quien estaba siendo acorralada por una pandilla de chicos que la jalaban de los cabellos, rompían sus ropas y tomaban su dinero por la fuerza, solo por intolerancia, por la inexistente capacidad que tenía ese grupillo de comprender que soñar despiertos, también es válido. Por supuesto que ellos eran unas gallinas que se echaron a correr cuando me vieron llegar. Es cierto que era una rata de biblioteca, también es cierto que siempre prefería apelar por la paz, pero ver a Mavis lastimada y con los ojos rebosando de lágrimas me había enfurecido hasta llegar a la frustración.

Esos bellos ojos, empañados por lágrimas que no sean de felicidad, era algo que no permitiría que ocurriese otra vez. Era una promesa silenciosa que pacté conmigo mismo aquel día.

"Zeref ¿Tú si crees en las hadas?"

Su naricilla estaba roja, al igual que sus mejillas. Otra vez sus pies estaban descalzos, sus zapatos estaban rotos y los dejamos a un lado de la calle; yo la llevaba en mi espalda y su pregunta temblorosa en mi oído, puso los pelos de punta en mi nuca.

"Sí"

Asentí. Todas las respuestas anteriores a esa misma pregunta fueron negativas, pero esta vez decidí decir que sí, y no estaba mintiendo. Porque si existían las hadas, sin duda, Mavis era una de ellas.

Mágica, vivaz y brillante en muchos sentidos

═•-⊰❉⊱•═•⊰❉⊱•═•⊰❉⊱

 **||Nota de la autora que aparece cada un milenio:** ¡Seáis todos bienvenidos a Recuerdos de Agosto y muchas muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad! Es una pequeña historia en forma de drabble que he querido mostraroslo porque Agosto=Zervis y kdkshd el amor todo lo consigue en este mundo. Espero que les haya gustado, traeré la continuación de la historia lo más pronto que pueda y lamento si les ha resultado muy muy corto :x lo siento, no tengo nada que decir en mi defensa.

 **Nos vemos pronto!**


End file.
